Elf Trails
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: A young elf named Phoenix, who is desperately trying to do her best, is on her 2nd year at Foxfire. Her whole family is dead. By the way, she's being watched.
1. Prologe

Chapter 1: Phoenix's back story

"It's your turn darling." Abby beckoned to me. Abby had long, black hair with bright green eyes. She wore a neon pink dress, dark green saddles and a navy blue cloak. Everyone was congratulating Slen, Ellenor and Keefee at getting into Foxfire. Now it was my turn. "Would like me to join you?" Abby asked me.

"No thanks. I can do this on my own, Abby." I responded bounding up the stairs. The upstairs of the house were calm and quiet. I walked down the hall and stopped by a mirror. I looked at my pathetic reflection. I had short, wavy red hair, greenish blue eye, I wore a pair of dark purple glasses and my skin was almost as pale as a sheet of white paper. My nails were a blood-red. Painted by my crow, Divide. I had on a long sleeve white shirt, a knee low royal blue skirt which Lucy had made me ware, black knee-high boots and a long, black cloak. I let some of my red hair fall in front of my face. I dusted off some wrinkles on my skirt and looked my reflection in the eye, "Don't mess this up. Be the girl Mom and Dad would be proud of." With that I walked quietly down the hall.

Finally, I stopped at a neon orange door. I gave it a quick knock and stepped back. "Come in!" came a high pitch emal voice. I slowly put my hand on the doorknob, toke a deep breath and went in.

Inside, the room was amazing! The walls were a dark, sea green, the floor was a navy blue carpet and the ceiling was a light green. One wall was all glass so you could look out and see the Seekers' lovely garden. In the room there was a long, black table behind it were three chairs and in them were three elves (only one had pointy ears) One had rosy red cheeks, long golden ringlets and sky blue eyes. Her name was Oralie. The other one was Kenric. He had crazy red hair, a huge toothy grin and sky blue eyes like Oralie. The last one was Bronte. He had a cold gaze, I was beginning to see why he was so hard to impress. He was the smallest out of the three, with chopped brown hair sharp features and ice blue eyes. Also, he was the only one in the room with pointy ears. When I meet that ice-cold gaze it seemed to soften, just a bit. They all wore silver capes fastened at the base of their necks with clasps that looked like glowing, golden keys and very elegant, they wore jewels and lush fabrics. In front of them, about a couple of feet from the table, was a bright red chair.

"Don't just stand there!" Oralie grinned. "Sit down." I sat down without a word. "What's your name darling?" asked Oralie.

"Phoenix S. Gazer." I told her just loud enough for them to hear.

"What was that?" Kenric asked.

"I said, my name is Phoenix S. Gazer. Sorry if I was too quiet." I apologized.

Kenric opened his mouth but Oralie was faster. "Don't fret dear. Kenric just doesn't like quiet children."

I sighed. Great, if Kenric doesn't like me than my chances of geting into Foxfire are very slim.

"Now," asked Bronte, "Do your know your power yet?"

I shook my head, "Sorry sir. I don't know it yet." I looked Bronte straight in the eye. He looked surprised that I didn't say more.

After a small silence Bronte asked, "What are your mother and father?"

"My mother was a froster and my father was a telepath." I told him.

"What are there names?" Oralie asked. Her face had empathy written all over it. _Oh, so she's an emapath. _I realized.

"My mother was Jane and my father was John." I told her.

"You keep on saying your sentences in past tense Phoenix. Why aren't you using present tense?" Kenric asked.

"I use past tense because my parents and siblings are dead." I told them. The all gave me shocked looks, even Bronte.

"I'm sorry dearie. If it will make you feel better, you got my vote." Oralie told me. I smiled. I just needed one more vote so I can go to Foxfire.

"If you don't mind. How did your family die?" Bronte asked me. "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." When he finished both Oralie and Kenric gave him a shocked look but turned away before he could see their shocked faces.

"I don't mind and I do want to tell you." I answered. "although, it is a long story."

"The longer the better." Bronte nodded for me to continue. "Start at the begging."

I smiled in what seemed like forever. I nodded and cleared my throat. "O.k. Before I do. I'd like to say I don't want anyone reading my mind." I turned to Kenic who nodded and was about to say something but I was faster, "Thanks. So, it all started when my older brother, Jed and his girlfriend Lucy Evans went down to Winter Mountain. Lucy had come back to tell us that Jed had slipped and fell down the side the mountain screaming. So I lost my first family member to nature."

"Than, my father went into the Spring forest for a walk with our ferret, Magic. When they didn't come back for 2 days we went to see what had happened. Soon we found him in the middle of a huge lake sized quick-pull-sand and there was nothing we could do but listen to his will and give him some last words before his head went under the sand. I lost my second family member to the earth under us like my other brother. Two days later Magic disappeared. We never did find her."

"Than, my mother and older sister Summer, went to Summer mountain and when they didn't come back when they said they would, my other siblings and I all went to Summer mountain. When got there we were just in time to see mother fall into a black cave that went toward into the ground and hear her scream 'I'm sorry! Please forgive me! It was the only way!' and Summer tried to light leap to our home only to get lost in the light and has never been seen again. I lost my mother to darkness and my older sister to light."

"Next, my little brother, Keelee, was went to feed the chickens when a sink hole appeared under him and all the chickens, plus Keelee, fell in. All I remember is hearing a shrill shriek and never seeing him again. I lost my fourth sibling to the earth as well."

I paused. _Should I tell them about my twin? If I do they'll found out I was a daughter of a Bad match I'll never get into Foxfire. No. I can't. I'll just have her be my older sister._ "Than, there's my other sister who's nine months older than me. Was going to get water and then, on the water hill, she fainted and fell down the hill. I rushed out to see to her. I brought her inside and laid her down on her bed and checked her heart beat. It was beating, not very fast though. She told me to never give up and I'll see her again if went away to be the rest of our family. Then, she got really cold and became very sick. Lucy came over and watched over her with me until Lucy came to me one day and shook her head and gave me the news of her being dead. I had sat with her and cried until there no warmth in her hand at all. Than, Lucy told me to leave and," I paused. Lucy really had said to _only come back every season and never tell anyone or show anyone this place I called home,_ than she had given me a home crystal and said she had smashed all the others so this place would just be ours. So, I told a fib, "to never come back. Than, she told to pack my stuff. When I did she toke me to her home, Ravensky, where we have stayed, away from everyone. Lucy has raised like her daughter for all that time." When I finished Kenric, Oralie and Bronte gave me strange looks.

"Wow. What had happened to your older sister when she died?" asked Oralie.

"Oh, Lucy toke her away. The place she toke her I have no idea." I answered.

"So, you now live in Ravensky with Lucy as your godmother?" asked Bronte.

"Yes. That is right sir." I answered.

"Well, as sad that story was. From what I can see you have no future in nobility. Sorry, I vote against her going to Foxfire." Kenric announced.

Oralie looked at him with her mouth open, "How can you?! She lost her family and she wants to prove her worth. Won't you change your mind?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing will change my mind." Kenric smirked.

Oralie was about to say more but, I was faster, "It's all right Lady Oralie. I'll be fine." I told her. She gave me a _I can't_ _belive what you just said _look.

"Bronte, what do you think?" asked Kenric.

"I think," Bronte sighed, "That I usually say no, but, this time, I'm going to say, yes." When the word yes spilt through air, to me, it sounded like a new begging.

"That the first time you've said yes in about 365 years!" gasped Oralie.

"364 years." Bronte corrected.

"Thank you!" I squealed. "So, do I get to go to Foxfire?"

"Yes. You do." Bronte nodded. I looked over at Kenric, who looked anything but cheerful.

"You can leave now." Oralie told me pointing to the door. I nodded and left without a word.

Outside Lucy was waiting for me. Lucy had long, straight blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and her skin was light tan. She wore a royal blue cloak, a red skirt, a long sleeve sky blue shirt and white socks. "Did you pass?" Lucy asked me. I nodded.

"I did, thanks to Bronte." I answered.

"Bronte voted for you?"

"Sure did. Kenric didn't though."

"Why?"

"I think it's because I'm too quiet."

"Doesn't matter now. You got in!"

"I know! Mother and Father would be so proud."

"I'll bet you they would. Let's go tell the others the great news!"

"You go ahead. I'll be down there in a sec."

"Okay. See you down there!" Lucy called running down the hall to find the stairs that lead to the living room.

I walked with a bit more happiness in my step and stopped by the mirror again. "I did it!" I told myself "I passed! Now, I just need to get through school." I smiled at myself before going to catch up with Lucy.

Meanwhile...

"She's passed." hissed a voice.

"Good." hissed another. "What about the other one?"

"She passed as well,"

"Excellent! Our plan is forming. Apprentice, go tell the Queen."

"Of course." The Apprentice hissed going off to find the Queen.

Once she left the voice started talking to itself. "Those girls have no idea what they're getting into. Lies, trouble, betrayal, loneliness, death, anger, sadness and many more things await them. The one thing that they really should worry about," the voice let out a low, creepy hackle that filled up the dark cavern, "is Fear."


	2. When all started going downhill

Elf Trails: Fear

* * *

Chapter 1: When all Stated going Downhill

I just kept running. Faster and faster. My breath was hard, my legs ached, my heart was bonding with fear and my mind was on one thing only, survive. I couldn't stop what I was doing. Not after what they did to my family, my life and more importantly, me.

_Really? You're starting there?_ Who is this? _Oh, I'm the author of this book. _I thought that was me. _No, it's me. You're just the main character who tells the story. _Fine. So where do you want me to start? _The begging when all of this started and before you knew so much. _O.k. _Thank you. _You're welcome. Wait, so I wouldn't know anything about what's happening to me? _That's right. _Well that sucks. _I know. Just that's your problem, not mine. Now hurry up and start the story. _Okay, okay. Sheesh.

I woke up to a cold and dull morning. I stretched and put on my school uniform. I had to ware a blue plaid skirt, black leggings, black flats with a small raven sewed on them to add style, a black long-sleeved shirt and a blue vest and cape combo. The cape had a blue, jeweled halcyon as a clasp also, my cape had a black lining with a hood. Over where the cape hung over my heart there was Lucy's family crest, the crest was a black raven with a purple violet in its beak. Over the place my heart was on my vest was my family's crest which was four different animals, a blueish white unicorn, a red phoenix, a black dragon and a golden-yellow griffin all surrounding the tree of seasons. Around my wrist was a black cuff with little red rubies along the front of the cuff. On the back there was a smooth, rectangle that was almost halfway purple and the rest of it was gray. Intricate symbols were etched all around it. My outfit was a bit different from everyone else's at school since I had found a lot loop holes in the school uniform. I looked in the mirror and checked if half of a element was still on before I brushed my long, flaming red hair and put on my purple glasses. I had greenish blue eyes and my skin was an unusual pale white. I put on my navy blue gloves and went down stairs to get breakfast.

Down stairs Lucy was eating breakfast. "Good morning Phoenix. Ready for school?" she asked me.

"Sure am. Wait's for breakfast?" I questioned.

"Find out yourself."

"Okay." I answered going to sit next to Lucy at the table. In front of me there was Dawn Leaf drizzled with some red suff and had tiny Ice Drops in aswell. _Really, it was neon pink lettuce drizzled with some bright red dressing and tiny white berries in aswell. _Hay! I thought I was telling the story! _You are just the readers didn't know what you were talking about. _What do you mean? They're elves too, aren't they? _No, they're not elves, they're humans. _HUMANS! There from the forbidden Cities. _Yes, they are which means some times I'll be translating what you say into their language. Like how all elves have blue eyes and only elves of nobility ware cloaks/capes. _Oh, I didn't know. _It's okay. Now, please continue with the story. _Okay! Where was I... oh yah! I was having "breakfast"

I took my fork and stabbed a piece of Dawn Leaf drizzled with the red stuff and 2 small Ice drops on the red stuff. I toke a bit and the flavor that filled my mouth was amazing! _The Dawn Leaf tastes like strawberries and blackberries. The Ice Drops taste like white chocolate and the red drizzle stuff tastes like butterscotch camel mixed with vanilla ice cream and the slightest hint of raspberry. _"Is this, red stuff, Mother's secret recipe of Fireshine drizzle?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure is!" Lucy answered.

"How?"

"Your mother showed me it after Jed died. I had written it down somewhee and now, I finally found after 3 years of searching!"

"It's perfect!"

"Thanks. Now hurry up and eat. You'll have to leave soon." Lucy ordered standing up. Lucy had pitch straight blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and light tan skin. She wore her favorite neon green cloak lined with gold ribbon, she also wore a neon pink t-shirt, a royal purple skirt and white tennis shoes. Lucy left and went outside with a bag of Fireshine seeds.

Once I finished I went over and opened the front door and stood in the doorway.

Out side Lucy was sitting on the on a white chair on the balcony that over looked Cloud Lake. She was throwing Fireshine seeds on te balcony floor waiting for some birds to come and get their breakfast. "Ready to go?" asked Lucy.

"Yep." I answered her.

"Got everything?"

"Yes"

"You'd better go than."

"I know Lucy. Hey, can have some of the Fireshine drizzle?"

"Sure. Only a small bit." Lucy told me. Sh snapped her fingers and with a tiny _pop _and a flash of light a really tiny jar of Fieshine drizzle was in her hand. _Lucy is a Conjurer. Someone who teleport objects with their mind. Although, they can only teleport stuff that they know is already there. If they don't know where it is they can't teleport it._

I rushed over and grabbed the tiny jar. "Thanks." I called rushing back inside.

"You're welcome!" shouted Lucy.

Quickly, I grabbed my black messenger bag and put the jar in side. I put the messenger Over one of my shoulders and went back up stairs and walked down the hall to the Light-leaping room. Inside there was a round chandelier with hundreds of crystals in it hanging from the ceiling. "_Foxfire!_" I shouted. The crystals rotated until one lowered, casting a beam of light toward the ground. I jumped into the beam and the light take me to Foxfire.

_While Phoenix is doing that, let me tell you that she is Light Leaping. Light Leaping is something elves do. It's really just teleporting from one place to another just with light._

Soon I was at Foxfire. A five-story glass pyramid towered over everything from its place in the center of a stone courtyard. The main building wrapped around the pyramid in a sharply angled U and wore entirely out of stained glass. Six towers, each a different color, separated the wings, and a seventh tower, another Leapmaster, stood in the center of the U, taller than all the others.

To te left sat a domed ampither and wo smaller buildings, all built from some glowing stones that the place some light. To the right, two giant towers, one gold one silver, twisted around one another. Combined with extensive fields of purple grass, the place seemed more like a city than a school. I walked down to the first floor of the pyramid where other students were.

Soon, I caught sight of my best friends Elle and Maddie. Both were standing away from the crowd. "Elle! Maddie! Over here!" I yelled. Luckily Maddie and Elle heard me.

"Nixie! Get over here!" Elle yelled back. I smiled and walked through the crowd until I got to them. "Maddie and I got here just a few minutes before you did." Elle told me. Elle had pal, ice blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair that was held up in a pony tail by a pink hair tie. She wore the same uniform as me just her cape was lined with a dark green ribbon and her black flats had pink roses on them, the crest on her cape was a white bunny facing fac to fac with a small dear, (she doesn't have on her vest, no one does but me) also she didn't ware my necklace. The cuff on her wrist was a light green with 2 pink pearls in the front. It had he same rectangle with the symbols around it just, it was one-third filled with blue the rest was gray. _Oh, those cuff on Elle's and Phoenix's wrist is called a nexus. A nexus helps young elves light leap without going away in the light. You see, if your concentration is broken while light leaping the light takes hold of you and you stay in the light forever. EVERY young elf must have them._

"Do you gals want to come to my place tonight to study?" Maddie asked. Maddie had short, black hair, starlight blue eyes and the loveliest smile I've ever seen. She the same uniform as Elle and I just her cape was lined with blue, her family crest was a tree with white flowers growing on it and her black flats had white swans on them. The cuff on her wrist had multi colors of blue on it with 4 white pearls in a line at the center of her nexus.

"I'd love to!" Elle replied. "I'll just tell Johnny where I'm going before school ends.

"I'd love to aswell, just I'd have to go tell Lucy after school and you two know how se hates me being away." I answered.

"We know Nixie. Can you at least try?" Elle pleaded.

"Yes. Please try because afterward we can go riding." Maddie smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Maddie answered.

"Okay. I'll try my best." I told them.

"awesome! Okay, so when you two get there..." Maddie got interrupted by Dame Merelda.

"Good morning students!" Dame Merelda called.

"I'll talk to you two later." whispered Maddie.

"All right so, I hope everyone's ready for another week at Foxfire!" Dame Merelda paused as a cheers shoot up over he crowd. "Also, for all of you 2nd years who take Universe, Lady Salnda fell out of tree and got a serious memory whip from her concussion. Elwin says she needs about 2 to 3 mouths to get her lost memory back. So, Lady Nella will be taking her class while she recovers." _Oh man. Lady Selnda was the best! My first class is Universe! Great, I'm one of the frist students! Why couldn't Universe be later in the week? _Elle, with some other kids let out a gasp at the news. "Other than that everything's fine! Have a good day now!" Dame Merelda told us leaving for her office.

"Wow! That's really sad. Isn't Universe your first class?" Elle asked me.

"Sure is!" I answered walking up to my locker. Maddie went to her locker which was one away from me and Elle went to the locker left to Maddie which was two away from me.

There was a white rectangle _where a lock would be_ on my locker. I bent down and gave it a lick. _Those white rectangles use your DNA to open your locker. Also, the have a new taste everyday. _"Mmmmm... Fireshine." I smiled. _Firehine tastes exactly like Firsine Drizzle just without the small raspberry taste. _I took out my blue and black Universe notebook, my blue Universe textbook, my favorite red and black pencil that changes color as you write (you can still erase it) and my Universe homework. Than I noticed Siria at the locker by me at the right of me. Siria took Universe with me. I tried to close my locker quietly, but she saw me anyway. "Hey Phoenix! Can you believe the news? I can't wait to meet Lady Nella! Can you?" Siria talked so fast I could barely understand. I just nodded. "Great! See you at Universe!" than she skipped away toward the Universe classroom.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. I turned to see Frost at her locker that was between Maddie's and mine. Frost had long, blond hair that was almost white, pale blue eyes and she was about 7 inches taller than me, 10 inches taller than Maddie and 4 inches taller than Elle. Frost was really skinny and pale like me. She wore the same uniform as me just, her cape wasn't line with anything and her flats had a white, arctic fox on them, which was new. Over the that hung over her heart was her family's crest. The crest was a white, arctic fox with a Her nexus was a pale blue with golden gems around te front. _Frost's_ _eyes, if looked hard enough, you'll see they're full of worry, fear and wonder like_ Phoenix's. Why'd you say that? _You'll find out later._ Why not now? _Because... I don't have time! _Okay!

Frost turned to me with all the universe stuff I had just with a yellow and whitish blue pencil. "Hey, Phoenix, do you know why Lady Selnda was in that tree?"

I shrugged, "Maybe to look out at the stars."

"Maybe..." Frost smiled. Soon, her two B. came running up to her. Their names were Ruthie and Sara.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Ruthie.

"Yah, we looked everywhere for you. Did you hear the news?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I was just talking about with Phoenix about it." Frost told them. Ruthie and Sara turned to see me as if for the first time.

"Hi Phoenix." chipped Sara. Ruthie just forced a smile.

"Come on Sara we've got to get to history class." Ruthie nudged. Sara nodded.

"Frost why don't you come with us? Universe is on the way there." Sara asked coking her head.

"Sure! See you there Phoenix." Frost smiled before leaving with her friends.

"Bye." I whispered before I went over to Maddie and Elle.

"What was that about?" Elle asked.

"Oh, nothing." I told her. "Why don't we walk together to our classes?"

"Sounds good to me!" Maddie smiled.

"This will be a first," Elle giggled. We all started walking to our classes. Secretly I was dreading Universe, not just because Lady Selnda wouldn't be there.


	3. Note

**Sorry guys. I will no longer be on fanfiction so these stories won't continue. I hope you enjoyed them!**

**Bye!**

**DcM**


End file.
